


An Epilogue to "Planet of Fire"

by RoundBrainySpecs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundBrainySpecs/pseuds/RoundBrainySpecs
Relationships: The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 4





	An Epilogue to "Planet of Fire"

  
His hearts hurt, a real, aching, physical pain. Kamelion was gone, and so was the Master. Both dead by his hand. And Adric. Adric was gone, too.  
He tried distracting himself, oiling his cricket bats. But the smell of the linseed oil did nothing to soothe him like it usually did. The Master's final scream still rang in his ears; Kamelion's pleas for termination ripped at his hearts. He almost threw the bat down, barely catching himself, knowing he would regret it later. He shrugged his coat back on, sticking his hands in his pockets, and wandered the long and meandering corridors of the TARDIS, losing himself in his grief, his guilt, and her depths.  
"Doctor?" A small voice broke into his thoughts.  
He looked up, finding he had somehow wandered into the lush, vibrant colors of the conservatory, and pivoted to see his newest companion standing a few feet away.  
"Ah, Peri," He forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
"Are… are you okay?" She asked, dark eyes wide with concern.  
"I see you've found the conservatory," he said, refusing to meet her gaze. "What do you think?"  
"Well, some of the plants could use better care. But I don't even recognize _half_ of them," she said, amazement and fascination in her voice.  
"Would you like a tour?" A genuine smile rose on his lips, the sight of her wonder soothing the pain in his hearts.  
"You a doctor of botany?" She asked skeptically.  
He chuckled. "No. But I have a keen eye for placards. Come on."  
As Peri was peering excitedly at a plant that's iridescent blooms faded and grew again within moments, the Doctor patted one of the TARDIS walls, murmuring, "Thanks, old girl."  
"What's that, Doctor?" Peri asked.  
"Nothing. Now, what do you have there?" He pulled his half-moon spectacles from his coat and peered at the plant, shoulder to shoulder with his newest friend.


End file.
